Cartoonocalypse: Prolouge
by RandomCrap
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, and Eddy's brother form a Death Metal cover band.


RandomCrap

Presents

Cartoonocalypse

Episode 1: PROLOUGE

(Follows the events of _Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show_.) When the kids get back to the cul-de-sac from Mondo A Go Go, they had a party at Kevin's house. Jonny was going to plot revenge on them, but after Plank "tells" him the movie was over, Jonny oddly decides to be a club DJ instead (That came out of nowhere, but it will be appropriate later on).

Two years later, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, and Rolf started to grow their hair long and had facial hair. They were just sitting around one day when, out of the blue, Eddy had an idea to start a band. Everyone was thrilled with the idea.

Ed had been taking acoustic guitar lessons since they got back, Edd was a pedal steel guitar lord as well as keyboards, Eddy was secretly teaching himself drums over the years, Rolf actually knew electric guitar really wall, and Kevin had been playing bass since age 7.

Then they brainstormed ideas for the band name. Possible names included Blood Puke, Artery, and Ear Infection. Kevin suggested the name they are known as today: Deathtoll.

Then they started recording their first album. They had no professional recording equipment, but Edd knew how to audio record and burn it onto CDs.

Though they had no professional recording equipment, you couldn't tell by listening to it. They were so good that it sounded as if it _was_ made with professional equipment.

The album took less than a month to record. The band then performed their first concert and sold 15,000 copies of CDs the first night, also that night they got a record contract, which they signed. They didn't like the music they were coming up with, though, so they decided to be a Death Metal cover band instead (So what?).

But they had some problems. They needed 2 electric guitar players, and Ed hadn't learned that yet. Also, they needed some voices for certain metal covers.

"I suggest we call Tom," said Eddy.

"And who is that exactly?" asked Edd.

"That's my….brother's name," Eddy said shamefully.

"What?" screamed Kevin. "That guy's a total jerk! I'd rather rip my jaw off than see _him_ again!"

"Look," said Eddy bitterly, "When he gets here, I'll set up a proper introduction. Until then, I don't want to here you say you hate him."

Eddy then calls Tom. Tom answers. 2 hours later, he arrives in his silver 300C with his Gibson. His appearance had changed since they last saw him, now having short orange hair and peach fuzz. He is also taller and leaner.

After a month of rehearsing, they advertised their first concert on the record label. More than 500,000 people came, though over 1,000,000 tickets were sold. The other half had to stay in the parking lot. They could hear the music just fine, but they couldn't see the band, so none of them knew what was happening in the stadium when the music stopped.

But the 500,000 inside the stadium do know. And so do I.

Yep, I, RandomCrap, am a groupie for the band, along with my little brother, Alex, and my 2 favorite teachers from 7th grade, Gary (a science teacher) and Jeremy (a math teacher). There's also our undead chef, Pitch.

I handle the soundboard, Al handles the guns (don't ask why), Gary loads and unloads equipment, and Jeremy is instrument tech.

Pitch is our undead chef. He cooks animals that are still alive, which is why I eat at restaurants every night.

So anyway, the concert started OK. They were performing an Amon Amarth cover (War of the Gods), which still sounded like the studio version. But about halfway through the song, 3 arrows, which were hung from the stage as decorations, fell from the stage due to a pyrotechnics misfire. One hit Edd in his left eye, and the other 2 stabbed both of Rolf's eyes out. They screamed bloody murder, which Eddy thought was hilarious, until, for reasons unknown, Eddy's pupils dialated and took up both of his eyeballs completely. Eddy then took out a mirror, looked at himself, and liked what he saw.

The same can't be said for Tom, though. One of the lights shined in his left eye, changing it from blue to green. He now wears sunglasses 85% of the time.

A similar fate happened to Kevin, as a light shined in both his eyes, burning his pupils. His eyes are now white.

What about Ed? He was chillin' backstage. When he saw what happened he tried to shut down the concert. He was still dumb at this point, so he shocked himself because he had no idea what he was doing.

Worried? Don't be. All the electricity went straight to his brain, giving him information even Einstein didn't know. Now, over 100,000 times smarter, he was able to shut down the concert.

Now, 5 years later, Deathtoll is the most popular cover band in the whole world. They are also the richest(_Cover_ band). And the most bizarre(band in general) , because what you are about to read is the craziest adventure ever. But I can't tell you now. I got to clean the drums.


End file.
